1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawnmower bag apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawnmower bag apparatus wherein the same includes plate structure mounted within the bag for selective compaction or extraction of grass relative to the bag during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in accumulation of grass in a lawnmowing procedure, the grass is frequently difficult to remove as an entrance to the bag is of a lesser cross-sectional area than a rear portion of the bag. Alternatively, grass is accumulated within the bag structure to a lesser efficiency, wherein a further aspect of the invention provides a manner of compacting grass within the bag structure prior to its being emptied. Prior art apparatus regarding the use of grass accumulating bag structure relative to a lawn mower is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,019 to Edwards, et al. setting forth a bag structure with a flip-up section to permit emptying of the bag and contents therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,083 to Deutsch sets forth a grass catcher for lawnmowers arranged to be detachably secured to a lawnmower deck, with lateral frame members pivotally connected at inner ends to the front frame, wherein a rectilinear framework is defined for providing geometric integrity to the lawnmower bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,063 to Satoa sets forth a grass collecting lawnmower bag, wherein a front cover is removable to enhance its being emptied subsequent to a lawnmowing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,735 to Katayama sets forth a grass collecting container for use with a mower, including a dividing space inside the container body between a ventilating space and a mowed grass depositing section.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawnmower bag apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing structure to the selective compaction or extraction of grass relative to an interior cavity defined by the lawnmower bag and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.